


Start of Something New

by Beware_The_Ravenstag



Series: Coldwave Winter Week 2k18 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - High School Musical Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coldwave Winter Week 2018, High school dances, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/pseuds/Beware_The_Ravenstag
Summary: They say that meeting your soulmate is the most romantic moment of your life, a storybook meet cute the universe wrote just for you. Sometimes you meet your soulmate while singing karaoke at the kid's party at a resort on New Year's Eve, and you have to question the Universe's taste.





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five: Soulmates + #26 Midnight kiss & #50 End of the year/Start of the new year

Mick exhaled puffs of white breath as he finished his final lap. There was a pleasant ache in his calves, and as he stopped to stretch, he couldn’t suppress something of a smug grin.

The resort track was empty, as was to be expected at 9 o’clock on new year’s eve.  All of the resort’s guests had fled to the warmth of the lodge, where they mingled and pretended to be interested in each other.

Mick heard a quiet cough, as he saw his mother standing at the edge of the track, sparkling green dress wrapped in a fluffy white shawl.

“Mickey,” she reprimanded gently, “You’ll catch your death out here. You should be inside, at the party.”

“Party was boring,” he grumbled, staring at his feet. “‘Sides, it’s not that cold.”

Theresa didn’t argue, but hugged the shawl more tightly around her.

“They have a kid’s party upstairs.”

Mick looked up from his feet indignantly. “I’m not a kid!”

Theresa rolled her eyes. “Young adult, then.” She took in his sweaty tank top and beat up sneakers. “Come on, go take a shower then go to the party. I picked out a nice shirt for you.”

Mick groaned, but complied, and followed her back to the lodge.

* * *

 “Leonard. Leonard, wake up.”

Len blinked blearily, dim orange lights swimming before his eyes. When his eyes adjusted, he saw Gideon standing over him, holding his textbook.

Len rubbed his eyes. “I was reading that.”

Gideon quirked an eyebrow at that. “Just resting your eyes, I’m sure.”

Len just narrowed his eyes and looked off to the side, playing with a loose thread in his sweater.

Gideon sighed and put the textbook in the dresser. She sat down next to him on the bed, a few careful inches of space between them. “You haven’t been getting enough sleep.” It wasn’t a question, so Len didn’t answer.

It was apparently enough for Gideon. “Alright then,” she said. “There’s a party upstairs. You and Lisa should go for a few hours.” Perhaps sensing Len’s reluctance, she added “Lisa is already dressed up, and very excited to go to her first party.”

Len briefly made eye contact with her, then sighed in defeat. “Fine,” he said quietly, “but I won’t enjoy it.”

Gideon stood up and began to sort through his clothes, looking for something appropriate.

“Heaven forbid.”

* * *

The instant Mick entered the “party” he knew he’d made a terrible mistake.

An upbeat yet nondescript pop song was blasting over the speakers, as ambivalent teens milled awkwardly around the edges of the room and the punch table.

The two unfortunate staff members in charge of this disaster were singing karaoke, futilely trying to inject life into the party. They smiled nearly maniacally as Mick entered, and he honestly hadn’t felt so much like fresh meat since his first day at juvie.

He quickly made his way to the buffet table, and scoffed when he saw its selections. A few packages of cakey, store-bought, frosted sugar cookies, a veggie tray, and a bowl of chips that had long since been picked clean.

Still, he took a few cookies and a napkin, and glared at some preppy punk who looked like he had something to say.

The dark corners were occupied with couples quietly making out, trying to avoid the eagle eyes of the chaperones, so Mick contented himself with getting lost in the crowd.

He was just counting to see how many different ways he could torch the place when Mick came to a startling realization.

He’d grabbed three cookies from the table. One was in his mouth, one was in his hand and the other-

Some scrawny punk a few feet away was holding it, looking inordinately pleased with himself. Mick scowled. Those were _his_ shitty cookies, and damn if he was gonna let some jackass make off with one.

He shoved his way through the crowd of teens, ready to snatch back his cookie and give that little shit a black eye.

He grabbed the kid’s shoulder and whirled him around, taking a grim satisfaction in the sudden fear on his face.

“Lenny?”

Mick looked down, and saw a little girl in a golden princess dress holding his cookie, looking vaguely irritated.

With no response forthcoming, the little girl scowled. “Lenny, do you want me to kick his ass?”

Mick blinked and released the punk’s shoulder.

“Uhh-”

“No, Lisa. Thank you.” ‘Lenny’ said politely. She nodded, shot Mick a dirty glare, then scampered off.

He then turned his piercing blue gaze on Mick. “You proud of yourself?”

“Umm-”

“It’s not taking candy from baby, but it’s pretty damn close, wouldn’t you say? Stealing a cookie from a little girl? I hope you feel tough now.”

Mick frowned. “Now wait a minute, you stole it from me first-”

“If you didn’t want it stolen you should have been paying more attention-”

“-What, a man has to watch his cookies at a dumb teen party-”

Their voices grew steadily louder, until a piercing shriek of feedback from the microphone interrupted them.

One of the volunteers leaned in. “Alright kids, we’re coming up on the last song of the night! Who’s going to rock us into the New Year?”

The spotlight scanned the crowd menacingly as its victims tried to make themselves smaller.

Almost as if responding to the dread in Mick’s heart, the spotlight landed on him and the punk, frozen in place.

“Alright, come on up guys!”

“I can’t sing-” Mick tried to protest, but he was interrupted as he was hustled to the stage, a sacrificial lamb to the cruel gods of teenage embarrassment.

The other kid was next to him still, looking even _more_ uncomfortable, if that was possible.

A microphone was shoved in his hand. A song was selected. Before Mick knew it, the gentle piano intro had come in, and the words appeared on the screen. Involuntarily, he began to sing.

_“Living in my own world,_

_Didn’t understand,_

_That anything can happen,_

_When you take a chance.”_

Cheeks flaming with embarrassment, Mick turned away from the mic, ready to leave. Then he heard a voice.

“ _I never believed in,_

_What I couldn’t see._

He turned back in disbelief. The kid had actually started to sing, staring resolutely at the ground with a grimace on his face.

_“I never opened my heart-”_

Mick cut in, “ _ohh”_

The kid shot him an incredulous look, which quickly morphed into a mischievous grin.

_“To all the possibilities.”_

They joined for the buildup to the chorus, darting in and out and finishing each other’s sentences.

_"I know,_

_That something has changed,_

_Never felt this way,_

_“And right here, tonight,”_  The tension was building, and the crowd of teens actually seemed interested in their performance.   
  
Triumphantly, they sang out;

“ _This could be the start of something new,_

 _“It feels so right;”_ Mick started, and Len finished “ _To be here with you, oh.”_

Together they sang out “ _And now, lookin' in your eyes,_

 _“I feel in my heart,”_ They sustained the note, Mick dropping in under to harmonize,

_“The start of something new.”_

\------

“So, that wasn’t a complete disaster”

Mick smirked. “You weren’t so bad yourself, punk.”

He scowled playfully. “My name’s Len.”

“Mick.”

They fell into a companionable silence, watching the glittering adults gather on the golf course to watch the fireworks.

Something about the cold night air and the flush of triumph from finishing the song made Mick feel more open than normal.

“I’ve never done anything like that before.” he admitted, staring straight ahead.

“Me neither,” said Len, “Lisa’s going to hold it over my head for the rest of my life.”

“She your sister?”

“Yes,” said Len, significantly colder than before, and they fell silent again.

Mick frantically searched for a topic that could save the conversation.

“Really though, you sounded good out there tonight.”

Len hummed thoughtfully. “You too.”

Just as Mick was despairing of living forever in awkward silence, Len turned to him and handed him a phone.

“Put in your number,” he said.

Mick blinked, but wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He complied, then offered his phone in exchange.

As Len was inputting his number, the countdown to the new year began.

“10!”

Len handed him back the phone and their hands touched.

“9!”

Mick felt a warm, glowing sensation spread from his hand throughout his whole body, like fire, but better.

“8!”

His hand was shaking with the feeling of it, but he could no more let go of Len’s hand than saw off one of his own.

“7!”

Mick’s head pounded, and his vision went blurry.

“6!”

A wrecking ball tore through his mental defenses, leaving him vulnerable in a way he’d never been before.

“5!”

He began to feel phantom pains of scars he didn’t have, his stomach felt like one big bruise.

“4!”

His free hand began to twitch; it wanted to wander and snatch at anything it could.

“3!”

Their eyes met, and Mick knew Len was experiencing what it felt like to love a dancing flame more than his whole family.

“2!”

It was now or never.”

“1!”

They pulled each other in for a desperate kiss as fireworks went off overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> not to brag or anything but I now know this song by heart


End file.
